Duke's Will
by cinderella9056
Summary: Years ago Duke wrote a will that he thought would protect Robin and now Robin has a choice to make marry the man who thinks that she betrayed him or kill him and Sonny, who was once a brother to her. What choice will she make and with what results? Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

DUKE'S WILL

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story starts in July 1999

CHAPTER ONE

The Five Families and the Associates call a meeting. Sonny and Jason are told to be there. There was some business that they needed to discuss with both of them. If they failed to show up their territory would go to someone else. They arrived early. They wonder what this is about. James Garnous of The Five Families greeted them. "Hello Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan. Thank you for coming. We will be starting soon, we are waiting for one more person to show up, planes are notorious for being late. "

"So we are waiting for someone who is flying in for this meeting?" Sonny asked, curious as to who it was.

"Yes." James Garnous cell phone rings and he steps away from Sonny and Jason.

"She has landed and we are on our way there. We should be there in about five minutes." The person informed him.

"I'll take Corinthos and Morgan into the boardroom than. See you soon." James Garnous said into his cell phone. He knows he has very little time to get them out of this room so they don't see who is coming. "Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan please follow me." James Garnous said to them and so Sonny and Jason look at each and since he is one of the Five Families they know they didn't have a choice but to go with him. They were curious as to who was coming in though. James shows them into the boardroom where only three of the Five Families were and they were surprised that the Associates were also there. "Please sit here we will be starting very soon. Do not leave this room or these seats." James said. He walked out of the room and went to greet the person who was coming in.

James went to the entry way and he saw the limo pulling up and Johnny O'Brien opened the door and helped Robin Scorpio out of the limo. James went to greet her. "Hello Ms. Scorpio it is an honor to have you here. I am James Garnous. if there is anything I can do for you please let me know."

"Thank you Mr. Garnous. Can you tell me what I am doing here?"

"All in good time, Ms. Scorpio." James said. "Is there anything I can get you before we go into the boardroom where all of the Five Families and Associates are?

"No, Mr. Garnous I have a lot of questions about why I'm here. I just hope that my questions get answered."

"You never know Ms. Scorpio. Let's go in now I think they are ready for us." James Garnous said.

"Okay. Let's go and get whatever this is over with." Robin said, she didn't like this and she was very curious and wondered why she was here. She hadn't been in Jason or Sonny's life in six months. They walk over to the door and James opens it and he walks in followed by Robin, who almost immediately sees Jason and Sonny, what the hell are they doing here? She wanted to ask, but knew that Garnous would not answer her.

"What the hell is Robin doing here?" Sonny asked.

"Why would the Five Families and Associates bring her here?" Jason asked.

"I don't like this man, I think something is about to happen that we are not going to like. Call it a gut feeling."

"I know I don't like this either. Why would they bring her here it's been six months since she's been here?" Jason asked.

James takes his place as does the other member who just arrived at the table and the chairman begins. "I am sure Ms. Scorpio you are wondering why you are here and why Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan are here and I would say that they are wondering why you are here Ms. Scorpio."

All three of them nod. "Now I won't beat around the bush as to why you three are here. Ms. Scorpio, Duke Lavery was your step-father was he not?"

"Yes he was." Robin answered puzzled if this had to do with Duke why was Jason and Sonny here? She wondered.

"There was a codicil to his will that was not read to your mother. This codicil was read to you, but I bet you didn't understand it when you were only ten years old." Mr. Traylor the chairman asked.

"No sir I did not follow along with what the codicil said. Like you said I was only ten years old. May I ask why does the codicil of Uncle Duke's will matter all these years later?" Robin asked, afraid of the answer.

"Very good question Ms. Scorpio. The codicil of the will is very important. Mr. Corinthos or Mr. Morgan has run the organization for several years now. What they didn't know is they were running it for you. You own the Port Charles territory and you will have to take your rightful place as head of the territories."

"Oh my god, I can't run the organization. I don't want it." Robin said. "There has to be another way."

"There is more to it than that you have a choice. The choice is you kill Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan because he is Sonny's right hand man or to uphold the will, you can marry Jason Morgan."

"You mean those are my only choices, Marry Jason or kill them?"

"Yes those are your choices. And they are your only choices. I realize you have a past with Mr. Morgan and from what I understand it was an ugly breakup but if you don't marry him, they will be killed by you and if you don't kill them you and your family will be killed."

"Mr. Morgan and Mr. Corinthos do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, she betrayed me so why would I want to do this there has got to be another way." Jason said.

"I betrayed you, you stupid, arrogant bastard. You slept with Carly behind my back how many times. I'll tell you _months_ and you can't forgive one thing that I did wrong in your eyes. You really are something else. I have forgiven you and forgiven you and forgiven you and you still want to tell me it's my fault. Where is Michael at? Oh that's right Carly got mad and left you for AJ and now Carly, AJ and Michael are a family and what are you? Out in the cold now. You sacrificed everything for her and what did she do? She did exactly what I said she would do and you blame me you arrogant asshole. You put me on a pedestal and I told you time and time again that I was afraid of heights and when I fell you were supposed to catch me because you loved me. Bullshit. You never loved me not the first time we were together or this last time. You couldn't have loved me and put me through the hell you did and you didn't even notice what was happening the wedge that Carly was making between us and you let her. You let her do anything she wanted. If she wanted diamonds, a fur coat, or whatever her little heart desired and it was okay with you. You made me your mistress, your whore and you made Carly your wife and Michael both of your child excluding me. Your happy little family didn't include me. You didn't even think about the fact that I loved that little boy and after Carly got out of the loony bin she would take him and I missed him, I loved him and you didn't care. Than because I couldn't lie for you anymore you, Sonny and Michael was ripped from me all in one day for being honest which is one of the qualities you both said you loved about me. What you really meant was as long as I was honest about things that you didn't want me to lie about. You can go to hell."

"Ms. Scorpio, will you be killing Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan or are you and Mr. Morgan getting married."

"God I wish I could let them die I wish I could kill them but I can't so yes I will marry Jason Morgan."

Jason Morgan breathes a sigh of relief. Sonny and he was going to live, but Robin was so angry and hurt that this was going to be hell he figured. Had he really done what she said he did? Had he really treated her like she was his whore? He didn't mean to do that. He had loved her with everything in him. He had loved her both times they were together and she didn't believe that. He has his work cut out for him. He wondered if she would ever forgive him. At least he would be alive to earn her trust and love back, but what can he do to get her to trust him again.

"I have a couple stipulations to marrying him, though, I am first not last with him, after all I am saving his life and his best friend's life and he is to be faithful to me, in other words no other women. No Carly, No teenagers named Liz jailbait or anyone else. I am first! Not last!"

"Are you done Ms. Scorpio? Or is there anything you wish to add?"

"No I am finished."

"Good, now the judge is waiting we got special permission to have you married today. What you have to do is sign the marriage license and the judge will marry you. This way we are sure you two are really married. Another thing Ms. Scorpio you will be living back in Port Charles. You will not be returning to France. Your things we will arrange for them to be packed up and brought to Mr. Morgan's penthouse. So now I will let the judge in to get you to sign for the marriage license and have it registered."

The judge comes in and asks if Jason and Robin are ready to get married and they say yes, so the judge asks to see the marriage license to make sure everything is in order and it is. The judge asks if they will love, honor and cherish each other in sickness and in health and when each of them says yes and then he asks for the rings everyone freezes and Robin says they hadn't gotten the rings because they are being sized for them. The judge buys that story and continues and soon he says you may kiss the bride and Jason kisses her and the passion that they have always had was there and Robin pulls away from the kiss not wanting to deal with it right then. The judge signs the license, as do Robin and Jason and then he leaves to file the marriage license. The Five Families tell Jason and Robin the first thing you should do is go buy wedding rings. We forgot about those and this way Robin can have what she wants.

The three of them leave with Robin and Jason being told that they have to live together. The first stop they make is to a jewelry store and Robin chooses an emerald and diamond engagement and wedding ring with matching man's wedding ring. They wait while the saleslady cleans it and polishes the rings. Jason puts the engagement and wedding ring on Robin's hand, then kisses her ring finger hoping to thaw Robin and get her to smile, not gonna happen. Robin slides the wedding ring onto Jason's finger and does the same thing which makes Jason smile. Robin doesn't smile, though. Before today Jason hadn't known how much he really hurt Robin and it was going to take a lot he realized to get her to trust him, let alone love him again. He had hurt her badly and never meant to hurt her at all, all he had wanted to do was protect and love her and he forgot how to show her. He had promised to do that and he hadn't, he had let Carly do whatever she wanted so he could keep Michael. He had let Robin be hurt by her and had not protected Robin in his desire to keep Michael and keep Carly happy so she wouldn't leave with Michael and when Robin tried to protect herself from Carly he sided with Carly no wonder Robin seemed to hate him. He wondered what was going to happen when they got to the penthouse, what will Robin do? He won't have long to wait because they just pulled into Harbor View Towers and something was awaiting them.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want a story updated and tell me what story you want updated and I will try to update that story.


	2. Chapter 2

DUKE'S WILL

A disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story starts in July 1999

CHAPTER TWO

Before today Jason hadn't known how much he really had hurt Robin and it was going to take a lot he realized to get her to trust him, let alone love him again. He had hurt her badly and never meant to hurt her at all, all he had wanted to do was protect and love her and he forgot how to show her. He had promised to do that and he hadn't, he had let Carly do whatever she wanted so he could keep Michael. He had let Robin be hurt by her and had not protected Robin in his desire to keep Michael and keep Carly happy so she wouldn't leave with Michael and when Robin tried to protect herself from Carly he sided with Carly no wonder Robin seemed to hate him. He wondered what was going to happen when they got to the penthouse, what will Robin do?

He won't have long to wait because they just pulled into Harbor View Towers. Johnny O'Brien pulled into Harbor View Towers and they headed up to the penthouse floor in the elevator and when it reached the penthouse floor they stepped out to find Carly and Liz arguing.

Robin asked after she glares at Jason, who doesn't know what to say to his wife especially after she had made it clear that Liz and Carly was not to be part of his life or she would kill him. He just stood there watching them. Sonny didn't know what to do either.

So Robin decided to handle it. She first whispered to Jason to back her up or else. She whistled and he thought that he better back her up this time or she would tell the Five Families to go ahead and kill him and she wasn't joking. Jason knew though that whatever Robin said would be how it went down and he knew she had that right. The two girls turn to look at them and are shocked when they see Robin. They never expected to see her, especially with Jason.

Carly said "What are you doing back here? Jason chose me, not you and we are going to be together." Robin discreetly puts her hand in her purse and puts record on, on her phone so she could play it for AJ if this went down how she thought it would with Carly.

"You would be surprised about why I am back here. Go away, Carly. Or I will hurt you. I will not take your shit anymore."

"Jason, are you going to let her talk to the mother of your son like that?" Carly asked.

"You mean AJ's son, your husband."

"Oh that is just a stop in the road as soon as I can, I am going to make him sign papers to give Jason back his rights as Michaels' father."

"Even if you have to drug him right? Just like you did the night you got pregnant except AJ wasn't who you intended to drug, you wanted to drug Jason so he would get you pregnant even though he didn't want you, you drugging him would have made him want you again and get you pregnant and hopefully me out of the picture because you were going to try to make him marry you if you were indeed pregnant but he wasn't there he was with me so you used AJ to get pregnant. I wouldn't lie to me or Jason because of what I now know."

"So I wanted Jason to be Michael's daddy from the beginning and he will be as soon as he realizes that Michael can be his son again as soon as I can divorce AJ you will be out on the street again."

"I don't think so these wedding rings on Jason and my hands say differently."

"You married her?!" Carly screeches

"You couldn't have married her! I was going to be your wife." Liz said frantically.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about Liz? I never so much as touched you, kissed you or anything else."

"Well both of you Jason is married to me. So both of you can now leave so Jason and I can go into our penthouse."

"I decorated it, I hope you like it." Carly said smugly.

"Don't worry it will be redone how I want it, you have horrible taste. All the stuff you put in it will be burnt or sent to goodwill. Have a nice day, Carly." Robin said and grabs Jason's hand and walks to the door of the penthouse and he takes out a key and opens the door and Robin peaks in and says "UGG…horrible. Johnny, take all the furniture out and send it to goodwill. Jason and I are going shopping for new furniture for all the rooms."

"You can't do that I am going to be living there." Carly said.

"You are delusional Carly. I will not let a whore like you live with me and my husband. You got that Jason is my husband and will choose me every time."

"No he will choose me."

"Ask Jason."

"Jason, choose me."

"I choose my wife."

Sonny finally says something "Liz, Carly leave or I will have you removed forget you ever knew Jason because he is married and he will be staying married and faithful to her I guarantee it."

"I guarantee it too. I don't want you Carly and I don't want you Liz, I was trying to be your friend because you lost Lucky and I lost Robin. Well now I have her back and I will not lose her again. So this is goodbye."

Carly and Liz stomped to the elevator and get on it and leave.

Robin takes the phone out of her purse and listens to it.

Jason and Sonny are surprised that she recorded the conversation after she is done listening to it, she calls AJ and tells him to meet them at Kelly's at noon, that he would find it very educational. Jason wonders what she is going to do and asks her and she said not to worry about it.

Johnny asks her if she was serious about taking all the furniture out of the penthouse and she says yes take it to goodwill or burn it or keep it if there was anything you or the guards liked about it. Johnny tells her if it is alright, he would take everything to the basement and have the guards look at it and take what they want and if there was anything left he would take it to goodwill. She said yes, that was in fact an excellent idea. Johnny thanked her on behalf of the guards.

She calls Mac and tells him to come to Harbor View Towers penthouse 2. He is out of his office in a shot running to get to his truck to get to the Towers hoping she hasn't taken Jason back. He would soon find out what was going on and he wouldn't like it.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

DUKE'S WILL

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: this story starts in July 1999

Sorry it took me so long to update been busy getting flea market stuff ready

CHAPTER THREE

She then calls Mac and tells him to come to Harbor View Towers penthouse 2. He is out of his office in a shot running to get to his truck to get to the Towers hoping she hasn't taken Jason back. He would soon find out what was going on and he wouldn't like it.

Sonny asks, "Would you like to meet Mac in Penthouse 4 instead so Johnny can get the furniture in Penthouse 2 out?"

Robin thinks and says, "Yes, I suppose that would be better so when he starts yelling the guards won't hear him yelling at me."

Sonny tells the guards to let Commissioner Scorpio into Penthouse 4 instead of Penthouse 2. They are not to tell the Commissioner anything just that Robin is in Penthouse 4 later we will discuss Robin and who she now is. Only Johnny and Francis knew of the marriage and they would not say anything to anyone, they were to be trusted.

They walk into Penthouse 4 and what Robin remembers is being thrown out and she gets mad. This was her home she had thought and Sonny and Jason had her escorted out several months ago and this was the first time she was back in here. It brought a lot of bad memories for her and some good ones. Like the day she came to Jason and they made love in the maid's room. But the bad outweighs the good. She had been her happiest here and now she could barely stand being in here.

"Robin, I'm sorry about what happened the last time you were here." Sonny said.

"You expect me to forgive you for throwing me out of my home, and this was my home. My home with Stone, and with Jason. You threw me out like I was garbage. You offered to pay me to never return to Port Charles, my home, before you ever came here Sonny, before Jason Morgan was born and before Carly Roberts ever came here this was my home and you offered to pay me to never return and now you are sorry. Go to hell Sonny! One question was it worth it to side with Jason when even when you hurt Brenda I wouldn't take sides, or with Jax I again didn't take sides how many times did you hurt people I love and I didn't take sides. I guess I should have listened to Uncle Mac, and everyone else when they told me there was nothing good to you. I saw a good heart in you and I guess I was wrong because you lied to me when you said I was your little sister, your family. That didn't mean shit to you. I am glad that Stone is not alive to see what you became. A liar. You lied to Stone a man who was on his death bed, his only request was that you protect and love me like family well that didn't mean much to you, now did it. Lying to a dying man. Go to hell, Sonny. You are not worth my time any more than Jason is. I just couldn't kill you. I want to be a doctor and I am enrolling in PCU in the morning and nothing you two say will stop me. I put you first Jason when we were together and now I am going to take care of me first so I am going to get my degree from college and go to med school here in Port Charles I guess since I have to stay here and not return to France or anywhere else. I have to live with Jason, that sucks but they said I had to so I am going to college here."

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Jason asks.

"Am I going to forgive you? That depends on what you do. You have to earn back my trust and forgiveness, I don't know if you can do that but I guess I will have to forgive you at one point because we are going to live together for the rest of our lives, according to the Five Families and Associates. I don't know though how you are going to earn back my trust or forgiveness. I just don't know."

"What about your love?" Jason asked.

"What about it? You stopped loving me the minute I told AJ the truth."

"No I didn't I just tried to. I still love you."

"Then why were you with Carly, the very woman who destroyed us. You never loved me because if you had you wouldn't have let her get close to you after I left breaking another promise to me that you would never sleep with her again."

"I didn't break that promise." Jason interjects.

"And after you were done with Carly and she screwed up and left you for AJ you got involved with a teenager. A friend of Emily's, of all things, do you think that if Emily wanted to date someone your age that you would allow it. Audrey Hardy should have had you thrown in jail for going near Liz, but no not Jason, who deserves it more than most."

"How can you say that? I loved you and I was hurt when you told AJ to get back at me for choosing them over you."

"You asshole I was trying to protect you after what Carly said that she was going to make you do if you wanted to keep Michael. She told me she was going to drug you and get pregnant by you this time. That you would be her puppet giving her anything she wanted, marriage, family, and above all money. I tried to save you. You weren't worth saving though as it turned out because instead of asking me why I told you ran off to Carly. You can go to hell Jason. I lost everything because I didn't want her to drug you and force you to do anything she wanted you to do. I loved you enough to know you would probably blame me in the beginning but that you would listen to me and know that I was protecting you after you cooled off and you never did. You were forced to marry me, or you would die. I loved you with everything I had, I kept your secret until after what Carly said and I couldn't. You don't know what love is, not if how did you put it, 'I didn't know I could stop loving someone in a minute and when Robin betrayed me I stopped loving her' isn't that what you said to Emily. She called me and told me that because she was mad at me for betraying you and so she told me what you said. Do you have any idea how much I cried over that. I decided that you weren't worth crying over anymore when I was told that by Emily. I never wanted to see you again. Now I am married to you, I wanted you to ask me to marry you while we were together and you bought a ring but no proposal just a promise that you threw away, I wish that I never went to that meeting and was forced to marry you to keep from killing you and Sonny. You are an asshole and I wish that I could go back to France and stay there away from you. The both of you actually. God I wish I never had to see your face again. Sound familiar Jason. I also wish I didn't have to see Sonny ever again either and unfortunately I have to. You two want forgiveness, right?" They both nod their heads not knowing Mac is there and has been there for a while but they were too wrapped up in what Robin was saying and so was Mac. "If you want forgiveness from me you have to earn it. I'm not the Robin you knew who with love forgives because she loves you. You want forgiveness from me you now have to earn it. It won't be easy either. You both hurt me a lot. I was trying to protect someone I loved and you Jason wouldn't even listen to why I did it. You are a hypocrite, you say you don't like lying yet you're the biggest liar of them all. You promised to love me, you promised a future and you destroyed that for that tramp. I hope it was worth it."

"No it wasn't I still love you and I was never with Carly or Liz sexually since you've been gone and I haven't slept with Carly since the day I told you I wouldn't. I still love you and want another chance to make you happy this time. Robin, give me a chance, give Sonny a chance to make it up to you. We both are sorry for what we did, give us a chance to make it right. You and I need to make our marriage work, please let me prove to you I will put you first and I will love you and not anyone else?"

Mac was shocked at the words that came out of Jason's mouth about them being married especially after what he had heard his niece say to them. She had been angry with them and it showed. So how could they be married after she called Jason names and said what she said. "Robin?" He said and the three of them turned and found Mac there and the hope Jason had that she would maybe forgive him died for him and Sonny, he knew Mac would tell her to hate him throughout their whole marriage. He had just lost his only chance to be with Robin and get her to forgive him.

After Robin told Mac about the Five Families and Associates and what they made them do, get married. Mac asked. "So this marriage will last as long as you both are alive, right?"

Robin said. "Yes."

"Robin, you need to decide rather to give Jason a chance or not. I don't want you in a marriage where you hate your husband and is so angry that you miss out on something great. I hate to say it but you and Jason were great together once and you could be again. What I am saying is that since you are married and you can't divorce him, give him a chance to put you first. If he does than give him a chance to love you. I don't want you in a loveless marriage. I don't want that for you, I don't want you hating your husband and even though that is Jason, let him prove to you that you do matter. Just think about this and I know you will make the right decision. I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Daddy Mac."

"Okay, I'll let myself out."

"Mac, thank you." Jason said surprised at what Mac said once the shock wore off.

Mac nods his head and walks out.

Robin says, "Jason, we need to go choose a bed for our room, and the other two rooms and furniture because of that horrid woman that you let decorate the penthouse. UGGG, let's go shopping."

"Okay, see you later Sonny." Jason said to a sad Sonny, she was giving Jason a chance and he was happy for his friend but he wished that she would give him a chance to make it up to her, and to Stone who would be so angry at him for hurting Robin.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


End file.
